Un an
by Alouettes
Summary: Tous les soirs, il y a ces lettres qu'écrit Harry. Que jamais il n'envoie. Les fantômes n'écrivent pas, alors il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais envoyer cette lettre. Mais il faudra bien que les choses changent, le passé refuse d'tre oublié.  T pour yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, son monde, ses amis, ses ennemis, tout ça... c'est pas à moi. Tout est à une anglaise riche. Je ne fais qu'emprunter, je ne gagne rien à le faire, financièrement.

**Résumé:** Tous les soirs, il y a ces lettres avortées qu'écrit Harry. Que jamais il n'envoie. Les fantômes n'écrivent pas, alors il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais envoyer cette lettre qu'il ne termine jamais. En attendant il "s'amuse". Il s'éloigne. Il cherche l'oubli et le rire facile. Un an a passé depuis qu'il a affronté Voldemort. Il a vaincu, mais tant sont morts, et tant a été perdu. Mais échappe-t-on au passé?

**NdA: **j'ai honte de lancer ce projet quand je n'ai jusqu'ici rien terminé, mais il ets en lien avec une autre de mes fanfics. Bonne lecture et surtout, soyez patients pour les updates. Rating T par prudence et pour des allusions à des relations homosexuelles (non-graphic)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

_« Je pense encore à toi. Je pense à toi le matin, en me levant, quand, à l'éveil, entre les draps de lins, je ne croise aucun autre corps que le mien. Quand c'est une chaleur étrangère, une odeur inconnue. Je pense à toi le midi quand je n'ai personne à appeler, personne à qui conter ma matinée, personne à éblouir. Personne qui me protège, personne à sauver, à détester. Je pense à toi le soir quand je retrouve des draps froids, quand je n'ai que ma main et nos souvenirs maudits._

_Je pense encore à toi. Un an a passé et dix corps inconnus, je m'y suis précipité, enfoncé, m'y suis dissolu et détruit. »_

La plume suspend son geste et les mots qu'elle pourrait encore déverser sur le parchemin sont tus. Il y aurait tant à dire: à la mesure des regrets, des non-dits, des oublis et des mensonges, la longueur du parchemin, de la lettre jamais terminée, jamais envoyée. Elle pourrait être si longue. Mais les mots dansent dans le silence de la nuit et de la table qu'éclaire une bougie à la flamme hésitante. Les quelques phrases fixées par une encre qui sèche lentement sont si dérisoires et stupidement romantiques.

La main un peu calleuse qui les a écrit survole un moment la clarté du parchemin, avant qu'au son d'un rire, elle ne se saisisse du vélin et ne l'approche de la flamme. Avec une odeur brûlée, la lettre se fait dévorer au bout des doigts qui la retiennent. La main finit par lâcher la proie et la laisse s'écraser au sol et finir de s'y consumer.

Comme une réponse aux derniers éclairs rougeoyants du parchemin, dans l'âtre de la maison des gryffondor ronronne un joyeux feu: les bûches crépitent, les flammes dansent, les braises rayonnent et tout cela projette sur la salle désertée des reflets léchés d'orange et d'ocre. L'écrivain, un moment, hésite, approche. Il s'appuie au manteau de pierre, y pose un front las et savoure le silence et la solitude que lui offre l'heure tardive.

Bientôt, le soleil se lèvera. Il n'est plus temps de s'apitoyer. Plus temps de s'essayer au sommeil, non plus. Dans une sacoche il ouvre une bouteille de potion, l'avale, attend quelques instants la lucidité et l'énergie promises. Quelques heures de fébrilité à venir... Il dormira ce soir ou demain. Ou après. Il dormira un jour, un autre jour, mais surtout pas celui-là. Un jour où les fantômes s'éloigneraient.

D'un pas pressé l'élève se dirige vers son dortoir. En silence, pour n'éveiller personne, il rassemble quelques vêtements, sans réfléchir: un jeans, un t-shirt, des baskets. Il emporte sa trousse de toilette, il se dirige vers la salle de bain commune. Bientôt, l'eau chaude qui glisse le long de son corps menace d'effacer ses souvenirs ou la fatigue. Bientôt les chemins que tracent les gouttes sur sa peau pourraient lui rappeler d'autres chemins, tracés par d'autres effleurements que ceux-là. Bientôt il pourrait s'effondrer ou devenir fou. Alors l'élève enduit son gant de toilette de savon et se met à frotter.

C'est presque par moquerie qu'il l'appelle « gant de toilette » cet instrument. C'est un gant de crin, rêche et rude, malgré le savon, et jamais il ne peut le frotter assez fort. Il a compris depuis des mois que cela ne l'aidait pas, mais combattre l'habitude prise, parce que les mirages se sont éloignés, lui a semblé un effort démesuré.

Et puis, surtout, le crin sur sa peau lui rappelle qu'elle est bien là, autant que les doigts qui parfois s'y attardent. Plus même.

Leur seuls points communs, à ses ablutions mécaniques et abrasives et à ses amours d'une nuit? Ils redessinent un corps qui s'est instant ses gestes s'adoucissent, ralentissent, se perdent, s'attardent sur le ventre plat et les abdominaux. L'élève se perd dans ses rêves et ses évocations du passé.

Il a dans les gestes un reste de grâce et de langueur, un peu de défaite et de faiblesse. Cela ne dure qu'un instant, il se réveille bientôt. Comme une punition, un jet d'eau glacé frappe sa peau, avant qu'il ne se secoue et ne se glisse hors de la cabine de douche, entièrement nu. Il ne prend pas la peine de se vêtir pour passer sur son crâne un peu de savon puis y laisser glisser la lame du rasoir, pas plus qu'il ne prend la peine de se regarder dans une glace. Il est devenu un expert de ces gestes.

Dix mois.

_Dix mois, et tu n'es plus là... Et plus personne n'est là..._

Mais il n'est pas temps de penser et il rince à l'évier son crâne lisse. Il est temps. Son coeur cesse de battre, il se redresse, il croise son reflet dans le miroir. Des yeux verts, une cicatrice, des lunettes. Le crâne rasé ne lui va pas, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter le noir de ses cheveux.

Le noir est une couleur affreuse: des yeux, des cheveux, une âme, une nuit, un coeur... Jamais le noir n'est positif, alors il l'a effacé. L'élève a un sourire un peu moqueur en contemplant le reflet si célèbre et si familier. Si étranger, pourtant. Harry Potter ne se reconnait pas, ne se reconnait plus, en joue et en rit.

Plus de noir, donc, un crâne pâle et rasé au millimètre près, au prix, parfois, de quelques coupures: le sauveur rechigne souvent à user de magie en dehors des cours, au grand désespoir de la communauté magique. Plus de noir, mais comme par une ironie cruelle, la main qui peu avant tenait la plume et l'encre applique à présent un trait sombre autour de l'oeil, avec la rapidité et l'efficacité d'une longue habitude. Le vert des prunelles semble s'allumer, mais Harry ne s'arrête pas pour contempler son oeuvre. Il passe une couche rapide de mascara sur ses cils, il range le maquillage dans sa trousse, il zippe la fermeture éclair, il sèche son corps avec de grands gestes rapides, il passe ses vêtements puis une main sur son crâne, il s'éloigne, ilrejoint le dortoir.

Il ne s'est regardé qu'une seconde, dans le miroir.  
>C'est qu'il a peur de son reflet.<br>C'est qu'il ne le reconnait pas.  
>C'est que les ombres et les cernes le dévorent.<br>Il évite toujours les miroirs.

On le dit beau, mystérieux, dangereux, et peut-être est-ce cela qui attire, autant que sa célébrité. Autant que l'assurance de quelques heures de plaisir sans conséquence qu'il offre volontiers et sans compter. Son corps, après tout, n'est qu'un réceptacle dans lequel il lui faut vivre, et s'il faut s'en servir pour offrir du plaisir et des sourires et pour oublier un instant, il ne voit pas de raison d'hésiter.

Il en a connu des bras de femmes et des soupirs et des cris.  
>Des jambes et des larmes aussi.<br>Puis il y a eu, aussi, quelques corps d'hommes.  
>Rien de bien important.<br>Juste pour passer le temps.  
>Et passer le vide, là, dans son ventre.<p>

Un nouveau jour s'annonce.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA<strong>: prologue assez court et sans doute assez peu clair. De sinformations devraient peu à peu arriver via les lettres et les futurs chapitres, moins contemplatifs et plus inscrits dans l'action. Toutefois, soyons clairs, cette histoire ne sera pas une histoire mouvementée :D

Bonne lecture.


End file.
